Olympic Battle Royale
by Ravenclock
Summary: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades decide that the Gods need to spend more time with their children. How? By showing of their skills of course! (Also a chance to try out a new character idea without needing to much background)
1. Prologue-ish

The Big Three were gathered around a large meeting table, recently vacated by the other Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. The Winter Solstice was coming to a close but before their brother Hades could leave for his Realm in the Underworld, the voice of his younger brother Poseidon, stopped him.

"Ah. A moment of your time Brother." He said and Hades glanced over at him with a raised brow. Zeus also looked over at the Sea God with a curious tilt of his head.

"I have been thinking recently,"

"During a Conference?" Hades interrupted cheekily.

"Well it wasn't on purpose." Poseidon fired back easily with a low snicker at their shared joke. Both brothers spared a glance at Zeus who didn't seem to realize that they were making fun of the annual, long-winded speeches that he delivered at every gathering. After a moment of silence Poseidon continued, "It is about our children actually. Our Half-blooded children." At this Hades became attentive. "What about them?" He prompted when his younger brother hesitated, unsure whether or not his idea would be well received. "Well, we don't often spend much time with them do we…?"

"For good reason," Zeus interrupted, "We are quite busy you know."

Hades murmured in assent yet his expression was thoughtful. "Do you think spending time with them would make them happier?"

"Well…yes. And, after all, we do owe them a lot. They fight our battles for us and we never do much to show them more than a token of appreciation."

Zeus frowned and tugged on his beard. "What are you proposing brother?" He asked, ready to get straight to the point.

Poseidon let out a sigh and, at Zeus and Hades expectant looks, continued. "I was thinking of a method to spend time with them in a way we could all enjoy. We don't spend much time keeping up with the modern world outside of our own adult interests. The only thing we really have in common with our children is our powers. So, I proposition that we hold a kind of Field Day at Camp Half-Blood where we can stay with our children and contend with them in family competitions."

Both Zeus and Hades looked thoughtful. Poseidon was grateful that they seemed to be putting some serious contemplation into his idea rather than just turning him down flat. Finally, Hades spoke, staring at his brother knowingly. "This wasn't all your idea, was it?"

The Sea God pressed his lips together and shrugged. "I'll admit that Sally had some hand in it." He said. "She spoke of these kinds of competitions that they hold in schools and I thought it would be the easiest thing for everyone to agree on. Fighting is the only thing we all do well."

"Hmm." Hades murmured and traced a long, pale finger along the wood grain of the table.

"I think it is a good idea." Zeus said at last and his older brothers blinked at him curiously. "What sort of prize would be held for the winner though?"

Hades and Poseidon exchanged amused glances.

"It should be a prize suited for the children Zeus." Hades said and before Zeus could retort he added, "What sort of Prize could we give to the King of the Gods anyway?" He said and Zeus nodded sagely to himself. Poseidon snorted quietly into his hand.

"What do you say Hades?" He asked the eldest god and Hades turned to look at him in surprise. "I agree." He said simply and stood. "Inform the rest of the Family," Hades rolled the last word on his tongue for a moment. "And I will prepare the Underworld for my departure. How long will this last?" They both turned to Zeus. "A proper Month." He decided and Poseidon raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected it to last longer than a day much less thirty. Hades hummed in agreement, "And the Rules?"

"Last Man Standing, Wins." Zeus said, his stormy gray eyes gleaming in challenge.

"This is starting to sound less like a Field Day and more like a Battle Royale." Poseidon muttered, wondering what he had gotten him and the Demigod children into.

OooOOOooOOOooO

A short introduction. Tell me what you think of the idea :3


	2. And so Our Story Begins

**Authors Note:** Like I said in the Summary I will be using this story to take a new OC for a test run. If you like his personality as the story progresses, please say something. Reviews are the Spice of a Fanfiction authors life.

Speaking of, thank you for the Reviews I have gotten so far! They have prompted me to go ahead and post this first chapter though my updating schedule will likely be sporadic for a few weeks since I am posting this so close to Christmas.

Guest: I am afraid I only speak/read English so I am not sure what you wrote but from what I could gather I think I can take it as a compliment? Thank you.

One last thing, I haven't anyone to look over this but myself and so mistakes are likely to abound, I have already spotted several, (Naturally after I have already posted) so don't be too hard on me please. I am really well-educated I swear! Helpful hints and tidbits are always welcome and flames will be used to roast marshmallows and Hotdogs this coming Winter.

OooOOOooOOOooOOOooO

Camp Half-Blood was enjoying a (relatively) peaceful and cloudless day. The sun shone high in the sky, Campers of all Cabins went about their daily activities, reassured that the major, world ending crises were over and they could relax and train as was normal.

Two teenage boys clothed in black, sparred lightly outside a Cabin lit green with Greek Fire and branded with the number 13.

"You're getting slow Nico!" The tallest boy shouted towards his younger brother with a wicked smirk. Nico di Angelo paused with his hands on his knees, panting with sweat dripping from his brow. He looked up at his brother, Milo Valentine to the Above world of Heroes and Monsters, and Melanthios to the Gods and his family in the Underworld. When they first met, Nico was but a boy still trying to understand the ins and outs of being a demigod but when his brother had been set free he was so delighted to have a half mortal sibling that he immediately took Nico under his wing. He learned a lot about himself and his Father this way and was immensely grateful to Milo for all that he had done. Though, he could obviously do without the brutal training regimen Milo had sought to put him on when he realized his youngest brother lacked half the skill he could reach with his potential.

"Go easy on him Miles." A new voice broke in and both demigods glanced towards it and saw the blond-haired figure of Will Solace approaching them. "He's delicate." Will added cheekily and Nico sent him a dark glare that he cheerfully ignored, slinging an arm around Nico's shoulders.

"I see." Milo said glancing back and forth at them, his blue eyes dancing with amusement. He straightened up and dusted off his black Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, he had dyed it as soon as he had received it, saying that orange did not compliment his skin tone, which was just as bone-white as his Father's, turned and made his way towards the Mess Hall.

"I just remembered I have to be elsewhere!" He called back over his shoulder as he jogged away, leaving Will to stare fondly at Nico's lips as the youngest son of Hades blushed and glanced away.

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

Milo was intercepted by Chiron on his way to grab something to eat.

"Ah! Melanthios, just the boy I was looking for." The centaur regarded him carefully. "How are you adjusting?"

"Excellently thank you for asking." He said with a smile, an unusual sight on a child of Hades but Milo was a bit different from his siblings in that way.

"Good." Chiron said, "Because there will be an announcement this evening at dinner and it requires everyone to be in top shape."

Milo looked at him curiously, Chiron shook his head and sighed. "Your Father and Uncles are planning something." And that was all he would say on the matter. Milo watched him walk away with an expression of trepidation on his face. The thought of any sort of idea that The Big Three agreed on simultaneously was enough to make anyone quake in their boots.

OooOOOooOOOooOOOooO

The announcement came just as the Campers had settled in their seats.

"Starting at the first of July, Zeus has announced that we, the Gods, will be boarding with our children in their respective Cabins for the entire month," Dionysus began, sending a murmur of surprise throughout the Hall. Milo noticed that some sounded shocked but mostly they were all pleased.

"Why?" Percy Jackson called from the Poseidon table where he was sipping blue coke with a straw.

"If you will let me finish," Mr. D said irritably, "The Gods wish to spend more time with their Demigod children and have decided that we will achieve this by a series of competitions set by day until the 31st at which time the points per Cabin will be tallied up and the one with the most points, wins the Grand Prize."

"What exactly is this grand prize?" Clarisse spoke up.

"It's a secret." Chiron supplied when it looked as though Mr. D wanted to turn her into a bunch of Grapes for being interrupted again. "This is to encourage everyone to do their best and strive for excellence, even without knowing why."

There was probably sage advice in that statement but it flew right over the Campers heads as they whispered to each other excitedly. There had never been anything like this before and it was to last the whole month of July which was only two days away. Milo plopped four sugar cubes into his Earl Gray tea and sipped contentedly as he watched his extended family from over the top of his purple lensed, thin-wire glasses. This should be fun, he mused.


	3. Hecate redraws the Game Plan

Two Days later, Nico opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Milo sitting cross-legged on his bunk and practicing his deep breathing exercises. There was a faint smile on his brother's lips and Nico could hear him humming a jaunty tune. The youngest son of Hades grimaced, he couldn't imagine what he would do if he had to force himself to be so happy all of the time the same way Milo had to.

"Awake yet?"

Nico started and glanced over at his brother to see one periwinkle blue eye open and staring at him.

"Er...yes. I was just getting up…I guess." The last part was said in a grumble and Milo flashed his teeth at him. Nico sent him a half smile back and threw the blankets off of himself.

An hour later and both demigods were dressed and ready to head out the door to breakfast. Despite the sunny weather, Milo had decided to cover his Camp Halfblood t-shirt with a tight fitting, high-collared, black jacket with gold buttons running in a vertical row on either side of the zipper, black skinny jeans and soft, leather ankle boots with a silver buckle. A black fedora with a purple band covered his silky black hair yet seemed to do nothing against the bangs that he was (like Nico) constantly blowing out of his face.

As usual he wore his strange glasses. The purple lenses were shaped like a stretched octagon and the edges formed a sideways, jeweled cross with a loop at the end. Nico supposed they looked more like vampire shades than actual prescription glasses though on Milo, they looked cool. His brother also had black, painted fingernails and twin rings with amethyst stone in one iron band that was sculpted to look like entwining vines dotted with small diamonds, and the other with a ruby that set on a twin band. A pewter carving of a raven skull hung on a small, iron chain around his neck.

Nico and Milo stepped out of their cabin and were immediately greeted by the entire camp clustered on the green and staring in two specific directions. The brothers slipped to the front of the line where Percy and Annabeth stood.

"What is going on?" Milo asked them and Percy simply pointed.

Where previously, the arena, archery range and armory once stood was instead a colossal stadium sectioned into stands that represented each god or goddess in the camp. On the opposite side in place of the amphitheater and the Mess Hall was what appeared to be a Theater House titled The House of Heroes.

"Minus three creativity points." Milo said when he saw the name. He strode towards the building intent on satisfying his curiosity, obviously these two buildings were here for a reason. With the Gods and Goddesses visiting there had to be some explanation as to what was going on.

He didn't notice that the group of demigods had moved to follow him inside but did hear the collective gasp at the sight that greeted them. The House of Heroes was decorated in deep red carpeting with burgundy walls and dark oak paneling. Silver, lit sconces lined the walls and an enormous stage at the back held a huge flat screen and sound system. In the center of the room were enormous bucket seats lined in a v-formation with the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus sitting in wait for their children.

Immediately Milo's eyes sought the chair where Hades sat with Queen Persephone (the wives being allowed to attend as well), surprisingly he was in the chair to the left of Zeus, opposite Poseidon.

"Father!" Milo threw himself towards the Lord of the Underworld who caught and steadied him. Hades allowed his son to wrap his skinny arms around him in a stranglehold, secretly pleased, as always, that the child was so happy to see him.

"Melanthios." Persephone said fondly and ruffled his hair. "You've grown."

Nico caught up to them and nodded politely at Persephone who smiled at him.

"How have you two been faring here?" She asked. "Have the other campers been treating you well?"

'Yes Mother." Milo said, "in some cases, _very_ well." He shot a sly glance at Nico who flushed crimson and punched him in the arm. Ignoring his older brother's theatrical wincing Nico said, "Do you guys know what all this," He waved his hand around, indicating the whole House, "Is about?"

"Your Uncles," Hades sighed, "Are going insane." He glared in their general direction. "All of this pomp and circumstance is completely unnecessary for something as simple as a competition."

"Dear." Persephone said gently and Hades scowled.

"But in the spirit of… _sportsmanship,"_ He let the word slide off his tongue in disgust. "I suppose I shall have to be _agreeable_ to the whole thing."

Persephone patted his knee proudly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Before Hades could retort, a rumble shook the House causing every head to turn and look at Zeus who was staring around in confusion.

A shiver ran down Milo's spine and he saw his Father dig his fingers into the soft leather of the chair.

"That feels like…" Nico began,

"Hecate's Magic." They all finished and as one they converged outside, joined by everyone else, just in time to see a large purple dome flicker to life around the entire Camp and vanish instantly. Silence reigned for several minutes until one of the Campers cautiously stuck out a hand. As soon as they brushed the air where the dome vanished, a patch of solid energy appeared and disappeared. Zeus struck the Magic with a mighty fist.

Nothing Happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" He roared angrily. A collective gasp went up as four ladies appeared just outside the dome. The Three Fates and Hecate who was grinning wolfishly down at them.

"It is about time we had some entertainment around here." She said with a flourish. "The rules of this game are changing, there will be battles, oh yes, but there will be so much more than that. And if you want to win, you must participate in each and every one of them."

The three Fates were knitting as the Goddess of Magic spoke.

"And if we don't wish to play your games Hecate?" Hades spoke up sternly but looked surprised when Hecate laughed at him. "Oh, I think you will want to. Not only is your pride at stake," Here she waved her hand and three items appeared. The Masterbolt, The Trident and The Helm of Darkness. "But your weapons are as well. I've taken something precious from each of you and only playing through will release the dome and allow you to get them back." With a last cackle of glee, Hecate and the Fates vanished, leaving a bunch of irate Olympians and their kids.

"Who spiked her Nectar?" Percy muttered.


End file.
